Mortal Kombat
by CrystalNight26
Summary: Ayanna and I lose a bet with the Bella Twins and we have to wear Mortal Kombat outfits. Who finds us in our locker room? Find out ;)


Tonight on RAW, the Bella Twins made a friendly bet with us that whoever loses the match would have to dress up as Jade and Cassie from "Mortal Kombat", we accepted their challenge and lost the match. When we got backstage, we went to our locker room to keep our word and honor the bet.

"Ugh..! I hate losing bets!" Ayanna flopped on the floor of our locker room.

"Me too!" -Sigh- "At least the Bellas were nice about it since they're our friends...~"

"That's true." Ayanna sighed, "Where are the outfits?" She looked around the locker room. I also looked around and noticed them in the 'closet' where we put our normal clothes.

"There they are~" I said as I pointed to the outfits. Ayanna stood up from the couch we were sitting on.

"Okay. I hope the outfits aren't tight." She grabbed the Mortal Kombat Jade outfit as I grabbed the Cassie Cage Mortal Kombat outfit.

"I like some clothing tight~ Who knows? Maybe we'll see a certain three people that we like~"

"That's true~" Ayanna agreed, taking off her ring gear and putting on Jade's outfit along with the mask that went with it. I did the same and put on Cassie Cage's outfit. Ayanna fixed her hair a bit.

"That'll do it~" She said as she looked in the body-sized mirror in our locker room. I adjusted my make-up and braided my hair loosely.

"We look hot and sexy~ I'm gonna die if we see the Shield like this!~" I blushed heavily.

"Yes, we are~ Same here!" Ayanna blushed a bright shade of red. "I would faint if they came here and saw us like this!"

"KYYYAAAAA!~ And they could see every aspect of us in these!~" (Me)

"Yeah! Speaking of aspect.." She turned around, still looking in the mirror. (Ayanna)

I looked at myself in the mirror too and blushed lightly.

"Yep, we're gonna die if they see us like this..~" (Me)

"You're right about that-" She heard a door opening.

"Oh shit!~" (Me)

The Shield noticed us, their eyes wide open as they were blushing.

"Fuck...!" (Ayanna)

"KYYYAAAAAAAA!~" (Me)

"Uhh..." Dean blushed, still surprised. Seth and Roman looked at us from head to toe, blushing and surprised. I shyly covered myself, blushing hard.

"Uhh... Hi guys~" (Me)

"Hi.." Dean was blushing hard. "Any reason why you guys are wearing.. uh..?"

"We.. uh.. we-" (Ayanna)

"We lost a bet!~" (Me)

"To who?" Dean asked.

"The Bella Twins, Nikki and Brie.." Ayanna replied.

"Yeah~" (Me)

"..I have to admit, those outfits look pretty good on you two~ Hell, sexy too~" (Dean)

Seth and Roman nodded in agreement. Ayanna blushed red and hid her face. I blushed a dark red, still shyly covering myself.

"T-thanks~" (Me)

Dean lifted up my chin. "Hey, no need to be shy, Darling~" He winked at me. I blushed even harder.

"You two look absolutely beautiful~ Even badass too!" (Dean)

"Us...? Badass?" (Ayanna)

"Well, yeah~" (Seth)

"You know that it's true~" Roman winked.

"Thank you~ I think that we get the badass style from you guys, too~" (Me)

"Glad you got it from us~" Dean smirked.

"We appreciate that~" (Seth)

Roman gave us a sexy smile.

"Hehe~" (Me)

Dean pulled me closer to him, holding me. "Let's see if you can take this~" He began making out with me. I was surprised and blushed harder.

Shortly after I began to relax a little, closing my eyes and holding his face gently. Dean held my hips and french kissed me, kicking the door once to close it. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Mmm~" (Me)

"Mmm~" Dean grabbed my booty, softly. My blushing intensified and he spanked me playfully.

"Ahh!~" (Me)

He licked my neck passionately as he took off my upper clothing, along with my bra.

"Ahh~" I moaned slightly. Dean was kissing my neck as his hand was circling my clit through the lower half of my clothing.

"Ohhh, Dean~"

Dean smirked. "Like that, Darling?~" He took off my bottom clothing, along with my panties.

"Y-yeah~ Ahhhh~"

He continued circling my clit as he kissed my neck again.

"AHhhh!~"

"Someone's getting wet I see~"

"It's hard not to when in such amazing presence of the three men I love~" I blushed more. He chuckled and blushed.

"Glad you say that~" He unzipped his pants and took them off, along with his boxers. I blushed darker and looked at his cock shyly then back up. He chuckled.

"I saw that, Darling~ Like what you see?~"

"KYA!~" I was blushing extremely red. "Y-yes~"

He chuckled again. "That's cute~" -whispers in my ear- "Get ready to moan, Darling~ The pleasure begins now~" He inserted his member inside of me.

"AHHhhh!~" I blushed. Dean thrusted inside of me passionately as he held my hips. I bit my lip, trying not to moan.

"I wanna hear your moans, Tiffany~" He licked my neck and continued thrusting. "You know you can't resist it~" He winked at me.

"AHHHHhhh!~" I moaned out.

"Good girl.. ahh~" Dean moaned and thrusted inside me a bit harder. I kissed his lips softly. He thrusted slightly harder and faster as he kissed my lips.

"MMmmm!~" (Me)

He continued thrusting and went into me deeper. "Mmm~" He licked my lips. I moaned in a slightly higher pitch.

"OHHhh, Dean!~ Y-you're amazing, baby~"

"Ahhh! Thanks, Darling~ So are you~" He moaned and thrusted even more passionately. I blushed a bright shade of pink and lightly pressed my soft breasts against his chest. He massaged one of my breasts.

"Oohh... aahh!" (Dean)

"AHHHHhhh!~" I started to feel a sensation in my pussy. "Dean, I-I'm g-gonna-!~"

He felt a sensation in his member. "I know, baby~ Cum now~" He thrusted faster. I moaned loudly and began to climax. Dean moaned and began to hit his climax with me.

"AHHHHHhhhh!~" (Me)

"Aaaahhh! Aahh..!" Dean was panting and moaning as he pulled his member out of me and ran his hands through my two-toned, black and blonde, hair. I panted.

"AHhhhh~" I looked at him cutely and rubbed his nose with mine. (Eskimo kiss~) Dean chuckled a bit and blushed.

"You're even more adorable when chu blush~" I poked his cheek. He blushed red.

"Well, same to you, Tiffany~" He poked my nose.

"Hehe~" I blushed a bright shade of pink. Dean kissed my nose and I ran my hand through his hair then kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled.

 **-Meanwhile with Seth, Roman, and Ayanna-**

Ayanna tried to cover herself while blushing.

"Don't hide yourself from us, Baby-girl~" Roman started to remove her clothing as Seth kissed her cheek.

"Kyyaa~"

Roman chuckled and got down on one knee, inserting two of his fingers into her.

"Someone's wet~"

Seth went behind her and groped her breasts.

"Aahh!~ It's hard to not get aroused when you guys show up~" Ayanna blushed as she moaned.

"Well, we didn't know that you and Tiff would be wearing sexy outfits~ They add to the beauty of you two~" Seth said as Roman, slowly, thrusted his fingers inside of Ayanna.

She blushed a bright shade of red and moaned, taking her mask off and throwing it on the floor.

"Now we can see more of your pretty face~" (Roman)

Seth was fondling her breasts while using his free hand to rub her clit.

"Aaahh!~ Roman!~ Seth!~" Ayanna's blush deepened to a darker shade of the same red as before. Roman removed his fingers and replaced the space with his tongue.

"Mmm~" (Roman)

Seth tilted Ayanna's face and proceeded to make-out with her, rubbing her clit faster.

"MMMMmhhh!~" Ayanna held Seth's face gently and had a soft grip on Roman's hair. He thrusted his tongue into her pussy at a slow pace, teasing her. Seth sped up and continued to kiss Ayanna sweetly.

She moaned as she licked Seth's tongue and kept a hold on Roman's hair. Seth french kissed her and started to tease her as well. Roman sped up his pace.

"Aaahh~ Guys, don't tease me like that~" Ayanna moaned. Roman smirked and teased her more.

"MMMmmmm~" (Roman)

Seth smiled and circled her clit faster. Ayanna continued moaning and felt a sensation in her pussy. Roman and Seth both sped up.

"I-.. I'm gonna- AAAaaaahhh!~" Ayanna began to climax.

"MMMMmmmmm~" (Roman)

Seth smiled at Ayanna sweetly then kissed her on the cheek. She started panting as she continued moaning. Roman licked up her orgasm while Seth licked Ayanna's climax off his fingers.

"Mmm~" (Seth)

Ayanna blushed red while panting.

"You guys are amazing, but I have to punish you both for teasing me so much~" (Ayanna)

"Is that so?~" (Roman)

"You know that we're not gonna submit that easily~" (Seth)

"I know~ That's why I'm punishing you one at a time~ So Seth, you're up first, then Roman~" Ayanna sat down and patted her lap.

"And if I don't?~" Seth smirked and winked at her. Ayanna grabbed him and rubbed his cock.

"..Then I'll force you~" She replied. I heard the conversation between the three of them and walked in.

"I heard that two certain men were being difficult, is that true?~" (Me)

Seth blushed slightly.

"That's true, Tiffany~" (Ayanna)

Dean followed me and chuckled, "Seth is in trouble now!"

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?~" I sexily smirked.

"Guess not~" (Ayanna)

"Have fun with your punishment, guys!" Dean chuckled more.

"We should punish Dean too~" I whispered to Ayanna. "He was teasing me a lot~"

"Oh? Another naughty one?~" She whispered back to me. "Sure~"

"Yep~ I was figuring that we could trick him to stay in here by asking him if he wants to watch us punish Seth and Rome?" (Me)

"Okay~ Sounds like a good idea~"(Ayanna)

After I secretly told her my plan, it was now time to put it into action.

"Ohh, Dean?~" (Me)

"Deaaaanie?~" (Ayanna)

"Yes?~" (Dean)

"Do you want to watch us punish, Seth and Roman?~" I asked him.

"Heh, sure~ Those guys need that punishment anyway~ Especially Seth!" Dean laughed.

Ayanna giggled.

"Hey!" (Seth)

"Hehe~ You know it's true, Sethie~ You're very naughty!~" I winked and blew him a kiss. Seth blushed a bright shade of red.

"Roman is very naughty too~" Ayanna kissed Roman's cheek. I giggled and Roman started blushing.

"Shall we get started?~" Ayanna giggled.

"Let's..~" I smirked, sexily. "Come on over, Sethie~"

"And if I don't?~" Seth smirked.

"Then I'll force you~" I looked at him wearing a sexy smirk with seductive eyes.

"Do it, Sweetheart~" (Seth)

I bent Seth over the table and laughed a little, "Hehe~"

Seth chuckled and blushed.

"Ready to moan for me, baby?~" I asked as I rubbed his bottom.

"Yes, Tiff~" He nodded. I spanked his booty and he moaned.

"Your moans are always so sexy, Sethie~" I spanked him twice, adding a little bit more force.

"Ahh!~ Thank you, Sweetheart~" -mutters- "If you want to hear more, go harder...~"

"You're welcome~ And I heard that~" I spanked him 12 times, more forceful than before. Seth moaned loud and bit his lip, sexily.

"Hehe~" I spanked him 26 times. Seth moaned even louder. I took off his pants.

"Get ready to moan louder, babe~" I said as I rubbed his bottom.

"If you can force me, Sweetheart~" (Seth)

"Is that a challenge?~" (Me)

"Yes, it is~" (Seth)

"Well then..." I smirked. "I hope you're ready...~" I spanked him 33 times with more force than before. Seth moaned sexily and loudly.

"That's what I like to hear~" I grinned and spanked him again. Seth moaned even louder. I spanked him one last time.

"We can 69 when me and Ayanna are done punishing, Dean~" I whispered to Seth.

 **-Now with Roman and Ayanna-**

"Roman~ Come here~" (Ayanna)

"Come and get me, Baby-girl~" (Roman)

Ayanna grabbed Roman's wrist and rubbed his member passionately.

"Ahhhh~" Roman moaned. Ayanna, then, bent him over her lap. Roman was blushing.

"Ready to moan for me Rommie?~"

"Always Baby-girl, always~" -mutters- "If you can make me...~"

"Glad to Rommie~" Ayanna spanked him.

"Ahhhh~"

She spanked Roman twice as hard which made him bite his lip, sexily.

"Is the punishment too much for the powerhouse to handle?~" Ayanna spanked Roman 12 times, forcefully. He moaned loudly. She took off his pants, along with his boxers.

"Hehehe~" (Ayanna)

Roman blushed bright red as Ayanna rubbed his bottom then spanked him even harder than she had before. He moaned sexily. Ayanna blushed deeply and spanked Roman 24 times, more forcefully.

"AHhhh!~" (Roman)

Ayanna spanked him 25 times, adding more force. He moaned louder. She spanked Roman once more. He moaned again and was lightly blushing pink now.

 **-Now back to all of us-**

"Okay~" Seth whispered back to me as he panted. Ayanna rubbed Roman's bottom.

"When me and Tiffany are finished with Dean, you and him will get treatments~" She whispered.

"Okay, baby-girl~" He whispered back. I kissed Seth's cheek and rubbed his booty. He kissed me and I blushed red. Ayanna kissed Roman, rubbed his bottom, and saw that it was slightly dark red. Roman blushed slightly and smiled. This made Ayanna smile back at him. Seth got up and felt that his bottom was sore.

"Are you okay, Sethie?~"

"Yeah~" -whispers- "Now hurry and punish Dean so we can 69~" He smirked and spanked me lightly.

"Okay~" I blushed heavily.

Roman kissed Ayanna and she kissed him back, sweetly.

"Let's punish, Dean~" I whispered to Ayanna.

"Okay~" She whispered to back to me, then giggled.

"Dean?~" (Me)

"Deanie?~" (Ayanna)

"Yes?~" (Dean)

"Could you come over here?~" I looked at him cutely.

"Pleeease?~" (Ayanna)

"Sure, but let me ask you two something first."

"Yes?~" Ayanna and I replied.

"After watching you two spank Roman and Seth, I feel a bit left out... so.. would you girls give me the same punishment as they got?~" He shyly asked us.

"We were planing on it, Deanie~" I smiled.

"Y-you were?~"

"Mmm-hm~" Ayanna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah~ Bend over for us, baby~" (Me)

"Ooor what? You know that I'm not easy~" (Dean)

"We know~ That's why we can force you~" (Ayanna)

"Yeah~" -whispers- "You want to bend him over the table?~"

"Okay~" Ayanna whispered back. I smirked slightly, looking at Dean cutely and seductively.

"Well? Are you going to force me or-"

Ayanna bent him over the table and he blushed red.

"Does that answer your question, Deanie?~" I asked him as I grinned.

"Heh~ Guess it did, but you are not going to make me moan~" He responded.

"Is that a challenge?~" (Ayanna)

"Prove me wrong, darlings~" (Dean)

"Challenge accepted~" I got underneath him.

"Hm? What are you doing, Tiff?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"You'll see~" (Me)

"Can I spank him now?~" Ayanna asked me, whispering. Dean looked at me cutely, a bit curious of what we were saying.

"Sure~" I whispered back to her.

"Heheh~" Ayanna spanked Dean hard.

"Mmm!~" Dean tried to not moan as he bit his lip.

"Moan for us, Deanie~" I put his cock in my mouth. Ayanna spanked him twice as hard. He gasped and moaned. I started to go down on his hard member.

"Mmm~" (Me)

Ayanna spanked him even harder. Dean moaned and blushed red. I licked the tip of his cock and started to go down on him further. She spanked him 15 times and he moaned loudly. I was blushing red and increased my speed. Ayanna rubbed his bottom then spanked him with more force.

"Aaaahhh!~" (Dean)

I deep-throated him a bit as Ayanna spanked him harder.

"Aaaahhhh!~ Fuck...~" He moaned.

"Mmmm~" (Me)

Ayanna spanked him 20 times and he moaned loud. I went down on him even faster. She spanked him even harder. Dean moaned and felt a sensation in his member. I continued pleasuring him.

"Mmmmmmm~" (Me)

Ayanna spanked him one more time.

"AAAaaaahhh!~" Dean began to climax and moaned louder.

"MMMMmmmmmmm~" (Me)

Ayanna rubbed his bottom and saw that it was slightly dark red.

"Aaahh!~ Ahh...~" Dean was moaning and panting. I licked the rest of his cum off of his dick.

"MMmmmm~ You taste good, Dean~"

"Thank you~" He blushed while still panting a bit. Ayanna continued rubbing his bottom.

"You're welcome~" I stood up and stroked his face. Dean blushed red and smiled while Ayanna giggled. I blushed a light shade of pink.

"Are you done punishing Dean, Tiffany?~" (Seth)

"Yes~" (Me)

"Seth can play with you Tiff, while Roman and I deal with Ayanna here~" (Dean)

Ayanna giggled and looked at Dean, cutely.

"Sounds fun~" (Ayanna)

"Okay~" (Me)

Seth pulled me closer to him, "Shall we get started?~"

"Sure~" I blushed red.

 **-With Ayanna, Dean, and Roman-**

Roman started to passionately french kiss Ayanna while Dean went in between her legs and inserted his tongue into her pussy.

"Mmm~" Ayanna was blushing red and placed her arms around Roman.

He ran his hand through her hair and massaged one of her breasts with his free hand. Dean rubbed her clit and thrusted his tongue inside of her at a normal pace.

"Ahh~" She moaned into her and Roman's kiss. Dean sped up after a minute and Roman spanked her ass once. Dean switched removed his tongue and fingered Ayanna.

Shortly after, Dean and Roman switched things up. Dean got behind Ayanna and had his cock prodding at her entrance while Roman was in front of her. Ayanna started to lick Roman's cock while Dean slowly inserted himself into her dripping heat.

"Ahhhh~" She moaned out as Roman had a light grip on her hair. Ayanna put Roman's member in her mouth and circled his tip with her tongue, going down on him. Dean thrusted into her, holding onto her hips for support.

Roman made her go down on him more and she continued to suck him off. Dean thrusted into her faster and harder, making her moan with Roman's cock in her mouth. Ayanna went down on Roman faster as Dean was pounding her pussy. Roman started to feel his climax closing in as did Dean and Ayanna. Dean and Ayanna came at the same time. Roman's hot product filled her mouth and she swallowed it all down, cleaning his cock afterwards.

"F-fuck...~ You two are amazing..~" She panted while blushing dark red.

"You are too, baby-girl~" (Roman)

"You did good, Sweetheart~ (Dean)

Ayanna smiled and continued to blush.

 **-Meanwhile with me and Seth-**

Seth started to make out with me as I jumped into his arms, my legs around his waist.

"Mm~" Seth grabbed my bottom as he french kissed me. I blushed darker and moaned slightly.

"You and I... 69.. Now~" He whispered to me in a deep voice. I moaned again, sexily.

"Okay, baby~"

Seth layed down on the floor, "You're turn~"

I blushed even more heavily and shyly got on top of him. He chuckled then licked my clit.

"AHhhh~" I moaned. He inserted his tongue inside of me and started to thrust slowly.

I moaned again then started to lick the tip of his cock. He moaned and I started to slowly go down on his member.

"Mmm~" Seth thrusted, slightly, faster. I increased my pace a little bit too.

"Aaahh~" He continued thrusting me with his tongue. I moaned with his cock in my mouth and deep-throated him. He slightly moaned loud and started to blush red.

"MMmmmm~" I was still blushing red and quickened my pace slightly. Seth rubbed my clit and continued thrusting his tongue inside of me. I moaned and kept my speed. He was moaning and continued rubbing my clit fast. My moaning got louder and I went faster. He thrusted me faster and continued rubbing my clit, feeling a sensation in his cock.

I started to feel a sensation in my pussy. Seth kept his pace as I continued to pleasure him. He moaned and began to climax, circling my clit with his finger, speeding up. I moaned loudly and began climaxing.

"Mmm!~ Aahh~" (Seth)

"AHHHHhhhhh!~" (Me)

Seth licked up the rest of my orgasm, "Tasty~"

I licked the rest of his cum off of his cock and my mouth, blushing.

"You taste amazing, Sethie~"

"Thank you, Sweetheart~ Same to you~"

I smiled, shyly. "Thank chu~"

Seth kissed me sweetly and I hugged him while he kissed me. He hugged me back and smiled. I gently rubbed my nose against his in an eskimo kiss. He did the same and smiled cutely. I blushed a light shade of pink.

"I love you~" (Me)

"I love you, too~" He let me lay my head on his chest as I cuddled up against him, falling asleep shortly after. Seth had his arm around me, protecting me, then fell asleep soon after I did.


End file.
